tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Asa Svanhvítdóttir
This roleplay character belongs to Myka and can be found here. '''Asa Svanhvítdóttir (also going by Asa Petrova) '''is a protagonist and reoccurring female on The Vampire Diaries. She is the younger sister of Tatia, as well as the descendent of Amara, and the distant aunt of both Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert. Born sometime in the late 10th century, Asa is one of the oldest vampires known, with the exclusion of The Originals. She has spent most of those years trying to live up to the promise she made to her mother to protect her family. Asa Svanhvítdóttir is the younger sister of Tatia, the originator of the Petrova bloodline. She was born in the area now known as Mystic Falls. At the time when Esther created the spell that would lead to her sister’s death and the birth of the vampire species, Asa was only thirteen years old. But after Tatia’s disappearance Asa was tasked with looking after her nephew, Alrik, and when the villagers learned of what had happened to the Mikaelson family, it was Asa who took Tatia’s child and fled. She managed to escape the massacre and spent the next five years moving from village to village looking for any work she could in order to protect Alrik. When she was eighteen she was engaged to marry the son of the local blacksmith, but when vampires came to town Asa was one of their many victims. As the vampire had fed on her, Asa had attempted to fight back and bit her captor, inadvertently consuming vampire blood. She woke up the next day with a pounding head and a thirst that no amount of water or even ale could quench. The bloodlust of the newborn vampire proved too much for Asa and she attacked a villager, completing the transition into one of the creatures that had ruined her family. Alrik was taken in by the boy Asa was supposed to marry, and the teen knew that she could never again see the boy she had come to view as her son. So she stayed her distance, making sure to never be seen as everyone believed she had perished. For three hundred years she was forced to keep to the shadows and the night, always watching over what remained of her family. When she finally found a witch willing to make a daylight ring for her, Asa had lost track of what remained of her family. It was not until 1482 that she heard of Katerina Petrova, a child living in Bulgaria who was her youngest remaining family member. Asa checked in on the girl over the years, forming a friendship with her as a child but compelling her not to remember who she was once she reached womanhood. It was obvious to Asa that this girl was the spitting image of her departed sister, knowing this she chose to keep her distance as the sight of her brought out a deep pain. She was unaware of the curse that had been placed on Niklaus or the role her sisters doppelganger played in it. By the time Asa heard of Katerina going to England, it was too late. Katerina had already fled from the originals and become a vampire. Asa spent the next six hundred attempting to find Tatia and Katerina’s descendants, Katerina’s child having been given away at birth. When Asa learnt of Elena Gilbert, Niklaus’ curse had already been broken. Biography Human Life Asa_Svanhvítdóttir/988-1001|988-1001 Asa_Svanhvítdóttir/1001-1011|1001-1011 Early Vampire Life Asa_Svanhvítdóttir/1011|1011 Asa_Svanhvítdóttir/1094|1094 Asa_Svanhvítdóttir/1212|1212 Asa_Svanhvítdóttir/1307|1307 Asa_Svanhvítdóttir/1432|1432 Asa_Svanhvítdóttir/1482|1482 Asa_Svanhvítdóttir/1493|1493 Later Vampire Life Asa_Svanhvítdóttir1627|1627-29 Asa_Svanhvítdóttir1760|1760 Asa_Svanhvítdóttir1849|1849 Asa_Svanhvítdóttir1864|1864 Asa_Svanhvítdóttir1942|1942 The Vampire Diaries Asa_Svanhvítdóttir/TVD Season 3|Season Three Asa_Svanhvítdóttir/TVD Season 4|Season Four The Originals Asa_Svanhvítdóttir/TO Season 1|Season One Asa_Svanhvítdóttir/TO Season 2|Season Two Asa_Svanhvítdóttir/TO Season 3|Season Three Trivia *Up until the introduction of the The Trinity, Asa was the oldest vampire introduced on the show outside of The Originals. She is now the fourth eldest outside of the Mikaelson family, and seventh oldest vampire still living. *She is the only person, other than The Originals, to meet Tatia, Katherine, and Elena. *Asa has only ever turned three people, Pearl, Jacob, and Gisela. She believes both Pearl and Jacob to be dead and refused to turn anyone again, not knowing that Jacob is alive somewhere. Gisela has been the only exception to her rule. *The only person alive to have known The Originals as humans. *Her bloodline is unknown. *The only person from their village, outside of Tatia's child, known to have lived after the Mikaelsons became vampires. *Asa was born in the area of town that became Mystic Falls. *Asa was the first vampire that Katherine ever met, though she does not remember her as she was still a child. *Asa is the third person of their bloodline revealed to be a vampire. Making it that only the women of their family become vampires. **Katherine Pierce being the first. **Isobel Flemming the second. **Elena Gilbert the fourth. **Nadia Petrova the final vampire in their family. Category:TVD Character Category:TVD OC Category:TVD/Originals Crossovers Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Diaries Character Category:Female OC Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:The Originals OC Category:The Originals Character Category:Original Characters